Holiday Under The Sun
by Miyuki Tsukada
Summary: Miaka and Yui and their seishis are going for a holiday at the beach. Well, with silly seishis in weird style. Rated for comedy. Oneshot. R&R please.


**Holiday Under The Sun**

**Summary: Miaka and Yui and their seishis are going for a holiday at the beach. Read to find out what happened to them. It's a quite humorous story. One-shot. R&R please.**

**A/N: This is my first fic! I have been cracking my mind what story to come out with. And so this is it! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I never own Fushigi Yuugi. Never will I own one.**

"WAKE UP!" Miaka shouted. Tamahome and Tasuki dragged themselves out of their own beds. Nuriko looked at himself in the mirror. Mitsukake, Chichiri, Chiriko and Hotohori were downstairs sitting in the dining table.

"I was planning for a holiday in the beach but with you three lazing around here…" Miaka spoke when all three of them shouted.

"HOLIDAY AT THE BEACH! YAHOO!" all three of them cheered. The other four seishis came out to see what was happening.

"I heard the word 'beach'. Is that true?" Hotohori asked. Nuriko nodded with happiness.

"How nice to see Miaka in her swimming suit," Tamahome thought. Nuriko hit Tamahome on the head.

"Another dirty thought eh, Tama-kins?" the crossdresser spoke to him sweetly. Tamahome just turned away.

Nuriko wasn't sure whether to wear a swimming suit or a pair of swimming trunks. Tamahome acted some poses to see whether he looked handsome to attract Miaka. Mitsukake and Chichiri weren't planning to swim so they will just wear a T-shirt and shorts.

"READY, GUYS?" Miaka shouted till her voice could be heard outside. All the seishis stomped down the staircase. Miaka was wearing a yellow bikini.

Tamahome looked at Miaka from head-to-toe when Nuriko slapped him hard on the cheek.

"You are going to the beach to act like a hunk and attract girls or just swimming, Tama-kun?" Nuriko grinned. Tamahome frowned.

"PERVERT!" the miko shouted as Miaka slapped Tamahome on the other side of the cheek. Nuriko and Tasuki laughed at him. Tamahome groaned.

"WAH! Nice day to swim! I will leave all of you to lay under the sun!" Miaka laughed. She jumped into the water. It splashed on Tamahome.

Nuriko wore a pair of swimming trunks. Chiriko swam here and there like an active kid in the sea. Suddenly, a big wave came. Someone was surfboarding. A girl with yellow hair. (guess who is it! )

"Yui-chan!" Miaka waved. Yui waved back. Before Miaka could run away from the big wave, the wave hit her. Yui laughed.

"So what are you doing here wearing a string swimming suit?" Miaka asked. Yui didn't answer.

"Helo? You hear me?" Miaka asked again. Yui looked at her.

"Cuz it's fun, friend. So…"Yui looked at all the seishis. Yui smiled.

"All of the them are your boyfriends?" Yui grinned. Miaka was furious.

"I just brought them out for a holiday! I thought you didn't like being attracted by boys so I was wondering why are you wearing this suit? You came here alone?" the priestess of Suzaku asked. Yui pointed behind.

"WHA…!"Miaka spoke. Soi came with an even sexier swimsuit. Nakago wore a simple T-shirt and pants like Chichiri. Miboshi wore a short pants while on the air. Suboshi and Amiboshi wore a pair of swimming trunks. The twins were the hunkiest of the Seiryu seishis!

The weirdest was Tomo and Ashitare. Mask-man and wolf-man on beach. Some people thought it was for show as Tomo looked like a Chinese opera guy while a werewolf is following its master. Most people ran away seeing them.

"What are you staring at, Suzaku-girl?" Tomo asked. Miaka can't help it but giggled. Nuriko, Tasuki and Tamahome were shocked of the Seiryu seishis appearances.

"Grr…growl…grr…woof! (It's hot here! Why not have an ice-cream?)" Ashitare barked. An ice-cream seller left its stall hearing Ashitare's loud bark.

"Hey thanks, pal! You frightened off a man! Free ice-cream, everyone!" Suboshi patted on Ashitare's back. The whole beach was deserted except for two priestesses and their seishis.

"Damnit…I should have wore a swimming suit! I hate this expose body kind! Nobody's here to tease me anymore if I had to wear a swimsuit," Nuriko sighed to himself.

"But I'll…" Tamahome grinned. Nuriko looked at him.

"You're an exception, Tama-kun," Nuriko spoke. Chichiri was drinking a glass of lemon juice enjoying what was happening around him. Hotohori was reading a book about swords. Chiriko was still swimming.

"MIAKA YUUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" Yui shouted as Miaka sneaked off with five to six ice-creams.

"That eater!" Tamahome ran towards Miaka and grabbed an ice-cream from her.

"Give back, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" Miaka yelled. They chased and vhased and chased each other. Soi was fed up.

"It's useless wearing this swimsuit! The guys are all gone from the beach! No! Wait! The seishis! Ah … I hope they'll notice my body!" Soi thought to herself as she did some poses.

Meanwhile, up above the clouds, Taiisukun, Suzaku and Seiryu wished they were at the beach.

"Are we too weird to be in the beach? Imean… I'm old…(sigh) I wished I was 18 years old," Taiisukun yawned.

"I wished to be like Tamahome or maybe Hotohori," Suzaku sighed. Seiryu looked at Soi.

"At least, Soi, there's somebody to notice the pretty you!" Seiryu smiled.

And so this is the end of the holiday at the beach.

Author: CUT IT OUT, TAMAHOME AND MIAKA! Everything's over! Move out of the beach! Ah… the people are coming back again!

Audience: (cheering) Yeah! Mask-man and wolf-man are gone!

Tomo and Ashitare: #?$&! Watever!

**A/N: How was it? I have another fic coming out next month! Please R&R!**


End file.
